Que pasaria si
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Que pasaria si en ves de ser niña hubiera sido un chico?  Esta era una de las tantas preguntas que surgia en la mente de la lider Rosa en medio de una calmada clase de Trigo..Porque todos mis pensamientos siempre llegan a el... Un poco romanticon


Holaaa! bien, aqui de nuevo Ammy, molestando un rato y pues aprovechando que mi inspiracion tiene ganas de volver publicare este pequeño fic dedicado a los rojitos!

Kyo: nos llego en medio de una aburrida clase y ammy la escribio de una para que no se le olvidara...o la inspiracion se largara de repente como suele hacer ¬¬

Ammy: en todo caso, espero que les guste ;) con todo mi cariño! :3

Disclaimer: Las PPG no me pertenecen (si fueran mias no serian tan pequeñas, o al menos habria una segunda temporada donde las chicas fueran un poco mas grandes (: ) le pertenecen a su creador...sin fines lucrativos, asi de pobre estoy bien :)

Disfruten~Nya!

* * *

><p><strong>Que Pasaria Si...<strong>

Estaba en clase de Trigonometría, tenemos una profesora nueva y esta como perdidita no tiene ni siquiera idea de lo que nos acaba de dictar, me ofrecería a ayudarla pero veo a Bellota y a Burbuja totalmente felices que las dejare así por un rato.

A veces en mis pocos ratos libres me pongo a pensar…_que pasaria si_ en vez de ser niña hubiese sido un chico, ¿cómo sería mi vida?, probablemente seria la misma cosa monótona de todos los días, o …probablemente no?

Tal vez tendría una vida mas interesante, creo que los chicos tienen la vida mas fácil, nosotras las mujeres tenemos la parte mas difícil de esta vida…tengo que aceptarlo, desde que el crimen se acabo, mi vida ha sido aburrida, sin malos no hay buenos, solo gente aburrida con vidas aburridas sin nada que hacer.

Mi físico tal vez seguiría siendo el mismo, adiós a mis pechos, a mi trasero perfecto, a mis caderas, tendría un pecho fornido, unos brazos fuertes y moldeados por musculos, y ahí estoy de nuevo, sin darme cuenta describiendo a Brick, ya me he descubierto un par de veces pensando en el Diablos.

…...

Ojos rosas, cabello naranja encendido, el cuerpo mucho mas masculino, imagino yo…

Pensandolo de cierto modo, si seria como Brick, si, el es mi copia, la copia barata, como nos burlábamos de ellos con mis hermanas.

Cabello naranja, ojos rojos, creo que esa es nuestra única diferencia, sus ojos rojos profundos…ven! Ahí estoy de nuevo!

He llegado a pensar que es atractivo, muy atractivo, pero siempre termino en lo mismo, me golpeo mentalmente y me digo que es ilógico, y si, lo es, es totalmente ilógico que me guste un Rowdy, bueno a mis hermanas no les pareció tan mala idea, estar con ellos, pero que me guste Brick, exactamente él, el que me ha humillado toda mi maldita infancia, pero, ahora que "Cambio" el cree que hasta nos llevamos bien, y bueno no lo niego, tal vez sea verdad, si no la llevamos bien, es siempre asi, aunque el siempre será un rival para apreciar, ahí estoy de nuevo!

Es muy inteligente, por algo él era el líder, y ahora que es un estudiante ha mejorado demasiado, es muy bueno en todo lo que hace, y tiene un buen manejo del auto control, exepto con Butch, cuando lo cabrea demasiado termina golpeándolo y dañando alguna pared con una que otra grieta que nadie nota.

La clase por fin termino y la profesora ha terminado rendida una vez mas, tengo que hacer aseo, con Brick, hoy nos corresponde a nosotros, todos salen mientras guardo mis cosas, Burbuja y Bellota junto a Boomer y Butch se despiden de nosotros mientras salen.

Cuando ya no había nadie me puse de pie y movi mi puesto hacia la pared, se dejaban los puestos en una "mesa redonda" que de redondo no tiene nada, recogi un par de papeles y me dirigi a limpiar el tablero, Brick hizo lo mismo, estábamos allí limpiando mitad y mitad.

-Blossy, vamos- dijo sin sarcasmo o maldad, asi suele llamarme-

-Si vamos- dije cansada mientras salía del salón.

-Me podrías acompañar hasta mi casillero, necesito sacar algo- me dijo con la vista perdida, solo asentí siguiendolo-

Estando allí guardo un par de libros y empezó a buscar algo.

-¿Puedes cerrar un solo momento los ojos?- pregunto confundiéndome un poco-

-Okey- dije largamente mientras cerraba mis ojos-

Lo próximo que sentí fue un chocolate chocando con mis labios, lo supe por el olor delicioso, abri con delicadeza mis labios y el pequeño troso entro en mi boca y sneit otros labios sobre los mios, sentí la suavidad de sus carnosos labios, un beso dulce, fue la frase que cruzo mi mente, en todos sus sentidos, sin darme cuenta nuestras bocas se fueron abriendo y con mi lengua pude sentir el otro pedazo de chocolate en su cavidad, sentí su lengua tibiezita y humeda, mordí con suavidad su labio inferior, sí, era morder el cielo, nos separamos con lentitud y vi restos de chocolate en sus labios.

-Espera…yo te lo quito- dijo tímidamente y se acerco a mis labios y con suaves besos retiro el chocolate de ellos-

-Ahora tu tienes un poco aca- dije mientras besaba su labio superior y quitaba los restos del chocolate sobrante- ¿A que se dio todo esto?- pregunte mientras sin darme cuenta mis brazos se entrelazaban en su nuca y cabello-

-Pues me decidi a seguir a mis hermanos, sus consejos, mis pensamientos y mis deseos, por primera vez en mi vida he hecho lo que de verdad quiero- me dijo con un sonrojo mas rojo que sus ojos, mientras colocaba con suavidad sus manos sobre mis caderas-

-Te amo Blossy- susurro en mi oído

Y lamento haberme demorado tanto en confesarlo- agrego, ahora pienso que no es tan malo ser niña-

* * *

><p>Jejeje un poquito romanticon no? xD pero bueno se me vino y ya...espero que les haya gustado y pronto actualizare Viaje...en algunos cuantos dias...espero... Dejen Reviews son muy buenos para la salud tanto de los lectores como de los autores ;)<p>

Que tengan una bonita noche~Nya!

**Reviews~nya? :3**


End file.
